Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Trinity V2
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Remake of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Trinity. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon related items. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I've got a new Mystery Dungeon fiction. So I have seen the poll for the Team Trinity fic. plus the PM'S for the people who asked to either don't give up on the fic. or rewrite it. Since I'm making this fic. then that means that I am rewriting this. This fic. will not be during the story line of Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, but will rather be on what happens after the main character beats the shit out of Darkrai A.K.A the final boss. Please Enjoy.

"Talk"= Talking

_'Think'_= Thinking

_(Flashback)_= Flashback

_(Story Break)_= Break from the story to describe something or explain something.

Edit 5/29/12- changed Larvitar to Piplup. At first it was Larvitar, but half way through ended up being Piplup... my bad -_-'.

Disclaimer: I never owned Pokemon or Pokemon Movies and I never will. (only disclaimer I'm gonna do.

* * *

_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.  
_

_-Buddha_

* * *

**Kamil's P.O.V.**:

_'Run,' _was the only coherent thought in my head as I kept on running from the black dog like Pokemon that were chasing me. Another Pokemon was in my arms as I carried the Pokemon and another one was running next to me. I look to the side to see my dear friend and surrogate brother running by me panting slightly. We were currently in the Ravaged Volcano, a volcano that was more dangerous than Mt. Blaze, so I could understand why he was having trouble. After all, he IS a Bug and Flying Type Pokemon.

He resembles a primarily green, human-sized praying mantis with accents of cream coloration. He has large, blade-like forearms and a pair of cream-colored wings. His head is reptilian rather than insect in shape, with three small points, and its feet possess three claws. He was a Scyther and his name is Axel. He was usual calm and very emotionless due to a traumatic experience when he was little, but was now scared out of his mind. Who wouldn't be though, at a time like this. You see, me and Axel were on a rescue mission to rescue a baby Piplup from a group of Pokemon Thieves that call themselves Team Hopeless. They have some dream to make the world as miserable as they could. They consisted of a Honchcrow named Death, a Froslass named Frost, a Cofagrigus named Shadow, and a Gengar named Hex. Many of you are wondering who I am, right? Well I'll tell you now.

* * *

(Story Break)

I am a small, rodent-like Pokémon. I have large, pointed ears that are shaped like the letter V. My eyes are large for the size of my head, and are blue. My round head is comparatively large for My small body, and cream-colored, while the tops of my ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. My bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. My two winglike tails grant me the ability to fly.

My names is Kamil and I'm a very rare species of Pokemon called Victini. The thing is, I am a legendary Pokemon. Many of you guys are probably thinking I'm crazy. Well, I'm not. I'm a species called Victini and we are sometimes called the Victory Pokemon since we have an ability that allows victories to happen. Now back to the legendary part. Truth is, I'm an ex-legendary. I can't really explain it much more than that but I am. I met Axel a bit later on after I was banished from the legendaries by Arceus himself.

We later formed a rescue team under the Lucario Guild, created by the world famous explorer Lucario himself. Our team was Exploration Team Trinity. We were currently a Gold Ranking team that consisted of me and Axel and we were trained by the Guildmaster himself.

(End Story Break)

* * *

I was currently running out out of breath as Axel and I were running from the Houndoom that were sent by Death and Hex. We kept on going though, for the sake of the little Piplup that was currently asleep in my arms. The Houndoom were launching Flamethrowers and Dark Pulses at us as we continued to run from them. I looked ahead and saw an opening, which I knew was the exit to this dungeon.

"Axel," I shouted to my friend as he looked at me with a tired look. "The exit is just ahead!" Axel looked ahead and saw it as well. He nodded and we increased our speed. The Houndooms never stood a chance as we speed along towards the exit. We reached it and ran out of the blasted volcano and continued to run as we kept on going. I clutched the baby Pokemon closer to myself as I heard the Houndoom were still giving us chase. I looked to Axel and nodded to him. He nodded back and we dashed into the trees at speeds that would rival an ExtremeSpeed attack. We kept on running, our fatigue catching up to us every now and then, though the stakes of what might happen if we were to slow caught up to us as we doubled our speeds towards our home town of Dinasmist. We eventually lost our pursuers since neither of us could hear them. We slowed down a bit since I felt the baby Piplup in my arms stir. It opened its navy blue eyes and looked around before noticing us.

"Meema," it asked as it looked around to try and find its mother and father. I chuckled lightly and shook my head. I looked at the Piplup and nodded in my head at the description that came up from the mission report. Piplup bears semblance to a penguin chick. They has yellow feet and a light-blue body. There are two white spots on its chest that seem to resemble buttons on a suit. It also appears to have a blue cape. It has a circular, blue head with white circles around its eyes and a small, yellow beak. The light blue mark between its eyes above the beak resembles a small crown. I looked at the little baby and explained.

"No little one," I told it in a very kind voice. "Me and my teammate here are going to bring you back to your Meema, Okay?" The little Water Type nodded its little head and snuggled into my chest before falling asleep once more. I looked at Axel and saw that he had some berries in his han... err, scythes. I wondered how he does that, but then decide not to question it.

"I thought we could have something to eat," Axel told me in a quiet voice as he handed me a few berries. I nod in thanks and eat quietly, waking the little baby so that it could have something to eat. Axel looked into the sky as did I, and we noticed that it was night. "We should probably find somewhere to sleep." I nodded in agreement.

I looked around and noticed some boulders in a small cave-like formation, with just enough room for me and Axel to move around in as well as sleep along with the baby Piplup. Axel also noticed it and we agreed to sleep. I used a little bit of my Psychic nature to camouflage our little shelter. I set the baby Piplup on a small patch of leaves and use Hypnosis to make the baby go into a deeper sleep. Wouldn't want the baby to wake up in the middle of the night and go missing.

* * *

(Next Day)

I woke up to the see the baby Piplup on my chest. I almost shouted in surprise, but then remembered what happen the day before. I then got up and shook the sleep from my head as I looked outside. I saw that it was probably 9 in the morning, and I knew that we were gone for at least three days, if not more. It was a good thing that the forest we were in was close to Dinasmist Town. I quickly woke Axel and we ate a small breakfast. I woke up the Water Type and fed him some Oran Berries.

"Big Bwober," the little Penguin Pokemon said as he giggled. I smiled and Axel chuckled a little, which was surprising since he doesn't do much other than look like he never cares. I nodded at Axel and we started our journey back towards the Lucario Guild. I picked up the baby Piplup and he fell asleep again while we started to run towards Dinasmist Town at our quickest speed.

After a few hours, we saw the first buildings of the town. I smiled as we headed towards it along with Axel. We were covered in bruises, cuts, and small burns but we finished our mission. We slowed down to a walk as we neared the town and I shifted the baby a bit so that it was more comfortable while I was walking. We entered Dinasmist Town and we saw that many of the residents were gasping at our wounds.

* * *

(Story Break)

So let me tell you a little bit about Dinasmist Town. Dinasmist Town was approximately the size of Treasure Town that housed the Wigglytuff Guild. There were many houses and shops as well. It was founded by the famous explorers Dusk the Scizor, Regi the Blastoise, and Fira the Flareon. Many of the other Pokemon also helped, including Lucario, who was the founding Guildmaster of the Lucario Guild and also the current Guildmasters' great great great grandfather. The Town has been here for at least 95 years.

(End Story Break)

* * *

We continued on our way towards the Guild, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the residents. We made our way to a building that was in the shape of a Pokeball. It was about three stories high with a red, black, and orange design. We entered the building as the double doors automatically opened. We held out our badges and we instantly felt a pull coming from somewhere and we disappeared in a flash of purple.

We arrived in a room with many other Pokemon. The room itself was large and was very advanced in technology. There were many computers and controls as well as machines all over the place. The Pokemon all stopped as they heard a 'pop' and turned to look at us. Their eyes widened as a Lucario came up. Axel bowed and I nodded since I still had the child in my arms.

"Mission completed Guildmaster," I said as I handed him the child before the previous days events caught up to both me and Axel and we fell to the floor exhausted. We were slowly losing consciousness as Lucario barked out order (Pun not intended since he looks dog like) to help us to the infirmary. "We're okay, Guildmaster," I panted out as I fought unconsciousness. I grabbed Axel and slowly made my way towards the infirmary with some Audino, Chansey, and Blissey following closely. I heard a cry and turned to see the baby Piplup running at me with the Guildmaster behind him.

"Big Bwober," the baby Penguin Pokemon blurted out as tears came to its eyes. I chuckled lightly and handed Axel to a Blissey. I then knelt down and patted the baby Piplup on its head.

"Go with the Guildmaster little one," I told it in a caring voice as he hugged me. "He'll take you to your family, Okay?" The baby Penguin nodded as it turned towards the Guildmaster. He had a look of confusion as this has never happened in any mission. "I'll explain later." The Guildmaster nodded and with that, I looked at the baby Water Type, smiled, and then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_(Flashback within a dream)_

_I looked around to see the familiar halls of the Hall of Origin, the location in which all of the Legendaries meet up. There were marble pillars and statues everywhere as well as the floors being made of marble. The statues were of each of the legendary Pokemon and I noticed that they were polished so that they were shiny as I floated down the halls. I had a very bad feeling building up inside of me. I heard a commotion come from a door at the end of the hall and flew towards it. I used my Psychic nature and opened the doors to see the other legendaries were looking at Arceus in agreement. They sensed that I was there since they all turned to me. I saw Arceus look at me with a look of disappointment. The white horse Pokemon god then glowed as he pushed me into the room and closed the door._

_"Kamil the Victini," he said in a voice full of disappointment towards me. "You are hereby removed from the legendary council and you are hereby stripped of your legendary status. I was shocked as everyone agreed with him with either a sad look on the face, or glee at me being removed. I was in mental pain when I noticed that it was seventy-five percent of the council who were smiling, including my crush Mesprit. I finally found my voice and voiced my question._

_"May I ask why," I whispered, though you could still hear it. Arceus nodded as he told me why._

_"You're powers are to dangerous for anyone to be around with," Arceus said as he told me the reason. I was shocked and a little bit angered. Sure I was inexperienced with my powers, and that they were dangerous that way, but that was only because no one else knew how to train me in my abilities. I nodded, and with tears in my eyes, left the Hall of Origins via Teleport. As my body glowed in the all to known move, I swore I heard the twenty-five percent of the legendaries with sad looks were calling for me to come back. I didn't listen and teleported out of the Hall. I appeared by a lake side and look down at my reflection. I saw tears coming out and my mind caught up to what had happened, so I let loose and sobbed violently. Not only was I basically fired from my 'job', but my crush was one of the Pokemon to agree with the decision. I didn't know when I had started to love the pink pixie, but I felt horrible now. I must've been crying for a few hours, cause I noticed the sun had went down._

_I looked around and noticed that I was alone. I felt my heart begin to break since I knew that I was alone again. It was a couple thousand years ago that the humans were all killed because of their arrogant ways by Arceus himself. He personally killed them after they killed the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, though I didn't know much since a human had put me inside a tower. I was trapped in that accursed tower for so long however, so I didn't know what exactly happened. I was only released afterwards, and I sought comfort from being isolated for so long. I got it, but now that I was alone again, I thought that I was never meant to be with others._

_I then noticed a green figure coming up to me. However, everything started to get fuzzy and I knew that I was waking up._

_(End Flashback within a dream)_

* * *

So what did you think about this? I hope that you enjoyed this and I shall have more chapters up by next Tuesday.

Don't worry, Zynx will still join but later on in the story. This good-bye for now, so see ya.

Also, Pokemon Black and White 2 comes out October 7th! Can I hear a HURRAY! I can't wait for it to come out... I just want to punch someone until it comes out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of Pokemon Team Trinity V2. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Look at the first Chapter/ summary.

* * *

_A hug is like a boomerang - you get it back right away._  
_ -Bil Keane_

* * *

Prev:

_(Flashback within a dream)_

_I looked around to see the familiar halls of the Hall of Origin, the location in which all of the Legendaries meet up. There were marble pillars and statues everywhere as well as the floors being made of marble. The statues were of each of the legendary Pokemon and I noticed that they were polished so that they were shiny as I floated down the halls. I had a very bad feeling building up inside of me. I heard a commotion come from a door at the end of the hall and flew towards it. I used my Psychic nature and opened the doors to see the other legendaries were looking at Arceus in agreement. They sensed that I was there since they all turned to me. I saw Arceus look at me with a look of disappointment. The white horse Pokemon god then glowed as he pushed me into the room and closed the door._

_"Kamil the Victini," he said in a voice full of disappointment towards me. "You are hereby removed from the legendary council and you are hereby stripped of your legendary status. I was shocked as everyone agreed with him with either a sad look on the face, or glee at me being removed. I was in mental pain when I noticed that it was seventy-five percent of the council who were smiling, including my crush Mesprit. I finally found my voice and voiced my question._

_"May I ask why," I whispered, though you could still hear it. Arceus nodded as he told me why._

_"You're powers are to dangerous for anyone to be around with," Arceus said as he told me the reason. I was shocked and a little bit angered. Sure I was inexperienced with my powers, and that they were dangerous that way, but that was only because no one else knew how to train me in my abilities. I nodded, and with tears in my eyes, left the Hall of Origins via Teleport. As my body glowed in the all to known move, I swore I heard the twenty-five percent of the legendaries with sad looks were calling for me to come back. I didn't listen and teleported out of the Hall. I appeared by a lake side and look down at my reflection. I saw tears coming out and my mind caught up to what had happened, so I let loose and sobbed violently. Not only was I basically fired from my 'job', but my crush was one of the Pokemon to agree with the decision. I didn't know when I had started to love the pink pixie, but I felt horrible now. I must've been crying for a few hours, cause I noticed the sun had went down._

_I looked around and noticed that I was alone. I felt my heart begin to break since I knew that I was alone again. It was a couple thousand years ago that the humans were all killed because of their arrogant ways by Arceus himself. He personally killed them after they killed the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, though I didn't know much since a human had put me inside a tower. I was trapped in that accursed tower for so long however, so I didn't know what exactly happened. I was only released afterwards, and I sought comfort from being isolated for so long. I got it, but now that I was alone again, I thought that I was never meant to be with others._

_I then noticed a green figure coming up to me. However, everything started to get fuzzy and I knew that I was waking up._

_(End Flashback within a dream)_

* * *

Now:

Kamil's P.O.V.

I woke up to see a white ceiling. I knew that I was at the infirmary from the smell of Oran berries, Pecha Berries, and plenty of other things. I sat up and looked to my right to see that Axel was also awake. I smiled at him and he nodded back.

"So," I said trying to start a conversation with my surrogate brother. "How are you feeling?" Axel shrugged which I knew meant he was alright. I nodded and turned to the door when I heard the knob twisting. The door opened and a blue blur hit my chest as it started to sob a little.

"Big Bwober," the little Piplup that we saved said. I looked to Axel and saw him laughing, which annoyed me. I sweatdropped when I saw the Guildmaster come in looking like he had been in the war against humans. I saw two other Pokemon come in equally tired as well.

They both were large penguin-like Pokémon. In terms of color, they bore a closer resemblance to a "real-world" penguin than its pre-evolved forms have because it is mostly black or navy blue as opposed to being a light blue. Their feet actually appear to have webbing on them. Their wings are tipped with blue metal and have three golden claws sticking out at the bottom. They have a short, blue, metal "fin" sticking out of their back and another "fin" that's on the front of their body that extends to where its chin would be then splits to form a sort of collar. This "collar" is probably because real penguins are said to be wearing "tuxedos," due to their black and white appearance. If one looks at them, it has a tie like fin in the middle of its belly, and the collar coming off it, this relates to the "tuxedo" of a penguin. There is a lace-like pattern of white coloration on their front, and they had two gold-colored spots on its upper-back. Their most prominent feature is the three-horned trident-like crest that extends from its beak. This crest seems to represents their power. I knew that they were Empoleon, a Water-Steel Type hybrid that tend to live in the Arctic Coast near Frozen Ocean. They must've been the parents of the Piplup. I looked down to see the little Penguin Pokemon was staring at me with his big blue eyes.

"Hey there little one," I said as I ruffled his head. He giggled before he got off the bed and waddled over to the two Emperor Pokemon. He pointed to them and then at me.

"Meema and Meema," he introduced. He then turned to me. "Big Bwober." They nodded and smiled before they went to both of our beds.

"Thank for helping us get our child back, Team Trinity," the said in unison. Axel and I nodded.

"Your welcome," I said then we both spoke.

"And remember: If there's a problem no one can fix, Team Trinity is on the case." Axel and I ended it by giving mock saluts. The two nodded and chuckled a little when the Piplup copied us. Guildmaster Lucario was leaning on the door way, breathing a bit hard, and smiled at us. A Blissey came up and I instantly knew who it was.

The Blissey has a large egg shaped body, one half pink and the other white. The hair-like growths she had as a Chansey have curled up on her head. She has white, wing-like appendages where her arms meet her body and around her middle. She seems to have lost the tail she had as a Chansey. Like her pre-evolutions, she has a pouch on her stomach that holds an egg.

"Excuse me," the Blissey said calmly, though I could tell that she wanted to scream at me and Axel, but mostly me. " I need to check up on these two, and I need everyone to get out." The three adults nodded while the little Water Type spun around in a circle while making airplane noises before he fell down from getting to dizzy. The mother picked him up and left the room with the father and Guildmaster Lucario following. As soon as they left, the Blissey closed the door and looked at us with a look that promised pain.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GET HURT ON THESE MISSIONS," she yelled out with a very worried expression in her eyes. I sighed as she started to ramble on safety and making sure not to get hurt.

"Nice to see you to Bless," I told our Guild healer. She was always protective of everyone, though she seemed to be more worried about me and Axel, and between the two of us, me. Yeah, we get hurt a lot, but that is only because we want to get stronger to protect more Pokemon. Of course we get hurt a lot more with training than with missions surprisingly... anyways, she looked like she wanted to say something but then decided to forget about it.

"You really have to learn to not get hurt as much," she said in a small voice. "One of these days, your going to come back with a wound that's to much for us to handle. Just promise to try and be more careful." I nodded as did Axel. She smiled sadly in a motherly way. After all, she found us when we were still level 10. "My kids are all grown up." I blushed from embarrassment as did Axel.

"Bless," we said as she got some medical supplies. She gave us a Sitrus Berry each and we ate it without question. We then nodded off as Bless exited the room.

* * *

Two hours later:

I awoke to see that I was still in the infirmary. I turned my head to the side to see that Axel was still dozed off. I suddenly felt a little bit off pressure on my stomach, and looked to see that the baby Piplup was sleeping on my belly. I chuckled a little at that before I heard the door open frantically. I looked and saw the Guildmaster along with the two Empoleon from earlier. I gave a weak smile as they chuckled before the female Empoleon came over and picked up the sleeping Pokemon from my chest.

I sat up and got out of bed before I stood in front of Guildmaster Lucario. I heard Axel wake up and also get out of bed before he joined me. I then asked G-Lucario (Guildmaster Lucario) in a friendly voice.

"Guildmaster, may we have another mission," I asked as G-Lucario's eyes widened a little and the two Empoleon gasp, without waking the little Water Type. G-Lucario sighed as he shook his head.

"I can't let you guys go on a mission," G-Lucario said as my eyes widened before they I steeled myself. "You to still need to recover from your last mission. Team Hopeless has done a TON of damage to you you guys. The fact that your awake AND you can move is a miracle from Arceus." I flinched slightly at Arceus's name being said, but I steel myself before anyone notices something wrong.

I nodded as I bowed my head a little. He wasn't Guildmaster fo nothing after all, especially since he could probably go toe to toe with the Guildmaster of Wigglytuff's Guild and barely match him at his (G-Lucario) best. And from what I heard, Wigglytuff's best would be able to knock out Dialga and Palkia at the same time. "Yes Guildmaster," I said to him as he patted my head before he exited the room with the two Empoleon and Axel following. I stayed behind to think for a bit. _'Is this why Arceus banished me,' _I thought as I remembered his reason for kicking me off of the Legendary Council. _'__Was it because I couldn't control my powers, or was it because I'm to weak and I got hurt more often than everyone else?' _A lone tear fell from eyes as I thought of all the mistakes I've made on missions. _'Maybe... Maybe I am...'_

* * *

A few hours later:

The two Empoleon had already left with the baby Penguin Pokemon after they gave their reward to G-Lucario. I had stayed silent as I thought of every mistake I've made, which was surprisingly a lot. It was just after the family of Water Types left when Axel brought me outside the Guild. We were currently at the Simipour Hot Springs, which just passed the Simisear Dojo and the Simisage Bank. The three brothers were always kind to everyone, but if you got one mad, the other two follow. I was just relaxing in the male side of the springs, when I felt someone come in next to me. I turned my head to the side and saw Axel with his head held high and his eyes closed. I grinned before I followed suit. I then heard Axel speak.

"So why were you depressed all of a sudden when we left the Infirmary," Axel asked as my breath hitched. How did he know? No one else was there besides me! "I was coming back to get you and I saw you crying. You never cry unless something depresses you to that point. So what was it?" I sighed before explaining to him why.

"Well, I was thinking that the reason that I'm always getting hurt along with you was, well...," I said before just saying it. "Well, I thought it was because I was weak." I looked at Axel to see that his eyes were wide with surprise. He then narrowed his eyes and I gulped before preparing myself for Axel's fury. If you never want to do a certain thing, that is never get a Scyther or Scizor mad.

"To weak," Axel hissed out as he became more angry. I nodded shamefully before his eyes softened. "It's really bugging you, huh." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded again as I felt tears fall from my face. Axel saw it and gave me a brotherly hug (Well as much a hug as it can get with his scythes.) as he spoke again. "And what brought this on?" I sighed as I answered him.

"It was when Guildmaster Lucario said that we were lucky to be up AND moving with hoe much damage we got from the mission," I told him as he listened. "It got me thinking on when Arceus kicked me off of the Legendary Council. I thought that maybe he thought I was to weak, instead of me not being able to control my powers. I mean come on, our powers shouldn't be that hard to control, yet I had problems with controlling mine before I figured how to do it." Axel nodded before he closed his eyes as he 'hmmmed'. He then opened his eyes before he spoke.

"We should start to train more," Axel said as I stared at him in confusion. "Well, if you think that your weak, which you're not, then we should start to train more. At least to keep us in shape." I then thought about it and nodded in agreement. We got out of the springs a few minutes later and left the Simipour Hot Springs after we said our good-byes to Simipour. We then headed towards the Simisear Dojo, were we found Simisear's kid, Pansear.

"Hey Pansear," I greeted him as Pansear nodded. He wasn't much of a talker, but he was slowly getting through that. "Is the Dojo opened today?" Pansear nodded before he spoke.

"Yeah it is," he told us. "Dad got the cold so I'm taking over for today and tomorrow." Me and Axel nodded before we went to the training maze we wanted, the Rock Maze. It would help us a tone since we were both weak to Rock-Types, Axel 4x more than me. We the ran into the Maze as we started to train with the Rock-Type Pokemon that were there.

* * *

2 hours later:

We finally finished the Maze after a long two hours. The mazes here were about 4x more harder than the ones in Treasure Town. Axel and I were covered in bruises and cuts but we ate some Sitrus Berries and our wounds healed. We then headed to the building that was the entrance to our Guild. We entered and we were immediately teleported to the Guild. We entered and saw that everyone was just getting ready for dinner. We headed inside the Dining Hall and sat with another team, Team Unity. They consisted of a Snivy, Oshawott, and a Tepig. Then there was Team Kanto, which consisted of a Squirtle, a Charmander, and a Bulbasaur. The next two teams were Team Advanced and Team Platinum. Team Advanced consisted of a Treecko, a Torchic, and a Mudkip. Team Platinum consisted of a Piplup, a Chimchar, and a Turtwig. Axel and I quickly and quietly sat next to Team Unity as we started to eat.

Once dinner was over, we headed off to our rooms and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Dream Sequence:_

_I was currently in a meadow full of flowers. There were also trees and even a river. I noticed that this was the Gracedia was home to many Grass Type Pokemon and also the Legendary Shaymin. It was also another meeting spot encase Arceus decided against holding meetings in the Hall of Origins for whatever reason. I simply sat and meditated as I felt more at peace than earlier today. I suddenly heard the tale tell signs of a Teleport and looked to the side to see another Pokemon there._

_The Pokemon was a a small, white humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby limbs and prefers to float rather than walk. Its arms have flaps that give the Pokemon the appearance of having long-sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, its "true" eye. It has triangles on its face under its eyes. These triangles resemble tears or clown makeup. It appears to be wearing a three point yellow/light gold headdress that has a metallic gleam and resembles a star. On each of the three points is a tag, each of which are known as "wish tags". On its back are two streamers, which flow behind it like the tail on a comet._

_"Hello Jirachi," I greeted the Wish Pokemon as I used my tail-wings to fly up to him. We gave each other a brotherly hug before we sat down. "What brings you here," I asked the Steel-Psychic Type hybrid. He chuckled like a kid and answered back._

_"What, can't I see my brother in his dreams," Jirachi answered as I rolled my eyes. We were always close, close enough to be called brothers. He would be the bigger brother at some points, and I would be the bigger brother at others. He then looked down and sighed sadly. "You know that some of us miss you, right?" I nodded sadly as closed my eyes before laying down. I heard him lay down as well before he spoke again. "It's just not fair. You shouldn't have been kicked out of the Council. Sure you couldn't control your powers well, but that's to be expected since your pretty much the last of your species." I nodded slightly before turning my head towards him._

_"Don't worry about it," I told him, which seemed to surprise him, if you count the fact that he opened his eyes wide before looking at me. Suppressing a chuckle, I finished what I was going to say. "I got to control my powers over the years, thanks to my friend Axel." Jirachi then spoke up._

_"So that's why we couldn't find you," he said as I looked at him with confusion clearly on my face. "We could never find you, so the others, not the ones that still care for you, thought you were dead. I disagreed since you would probably be out training on your powers." I nodded at the answer._

_"I've also joined up with him to form a Exploration Team," I told him. "We are Team Trinity and we are currently a Gold Ranking team." I looked at him and his eyes were wide._

_"You joined a Exploration Team," he asked with some awe. I nodded. "So that's the OTHER reason why we couldn't find your signature as well." I nodded again knowing what he meant. We then relaxed some more, telling each other what the other did after I was kicked out, until Jirachi had to leave._

_"I've got to go now," he told me as I nodded. We hugged each other again before Jirachi disappeared. I looked at the bright sky before I felt myself waking up._

* * *

And that's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please R&R.


End file.
